Mobile device users may receive emergency alerts that are transmitted by their wireless network provider to their mobile device. The emergency alerts may be broadcast via a broadcast network. However it is difficult to send a unique message to a particular area. For example, not all of the mobile device users that receive the emergency alert are in the geographic area affected by the emergency event. Further, not all components in the telecommunications infrastructure in a particular geographic region, such as some cell towers, are capable of broadcasting emergency alerts.
The management of telecommunications capabilities is crucial during disasters that degrade the infrastructure, especially where the infrastructure may have been minimal beforehand. It is desirable to efficiently provide emergency alerts & warnings to the greatest number of people necessary without significantly adding load to the critical network resources, and to target the alerts & warnings to people in the geographical area that is affected.